A Monster Mansion Halloween
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Halloween night, and Banjo and Kazooie have been locked inside the estate of the Mad Monster Mansion. Gruntilda then proceeds to make this the scariest Halloween the duo has ever had.
1. Trapped

A/N: Okay, yes, I KNOW I have other stuff to update, but remember when I promised another Halloween fic? One of better quality? Well, here it is! 8D This time it stars Banjo and Kazooie, and I wrote it during the nights, in the dark, with nothing but candle lights, and while listening to the "Nightmare Before Christmas" Soundtrack. When you're in THAT much of an atmosphere, you tend to right good horror, so I have high hopes for this one. I just hope you enjoy it! Here's the first chapter!

* * *

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 1: Trapped

"Hurry, Banjo, I can see the next house!"

"I'm coming, Tooty! Slow down!"

"You sure she hasn't had any candy, Banjo? Cause she's sure full of sugar!"

"Hush, Kazooie!"

Halloween night. The streets were dark and misty with only a few streetlights to brighten up the area. But it's not like it helped.

Tooty skipped happily down the sidewalk in her cute little princess costume, unaffected by the creepy atmosphere as she swung her bag half-full of candy at her side. Her older brother, however, shivered in the chilly air, hugging his furry arms for warmth. His partner, sitting comfortably in her backpack, looked at the bear curiously.

"You ain't scared, are you, Banjo?"

Banjo jumped slightly. "N-no, that's crazy! I'm not scared!"

The breegul looked at him skeptically. "You sure? Cause shivering ain't a sign of bravery."

"Oh, shush."

The three covered a few blocks, but without quite realizing it. That is, until Kazooie looked around.

"Er... Banjo, do you have any idea where we are?"

The bear's stroll halted suddenly and fearfully, as his aquatic blue eyes scanned the area. "Uh... no..." he said timidly.

The street seemed to have grown darker, thought the same amount of lights lined up the street. Green mist outlined the round, silvery moon, and twisted, black trees hung over the sidewalk as if trying to reach down and snatch any unwary passersby. A slightly pungent smell wafted on the wind's breath.

Tooty looked back and stared at her frozen brother. "Banjo? What is it?"

"Err... D-don't you think we should turn back...?" he asked hopefully.

"Aw, but Banjo!" Tooty whined. "My bag's almost full!"

"Tooty, we really should..."

"Pul-leeeeeeeeeeeze?" She gave him the 'bambi-eyes' look.

Banjo tried to ignore the look, but he failed. His shoulders slumped as he sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. One more block, and we're going home, understand?"

"Yay!" Tooty continued her happy stroll.

Kazooie chuckled under her breath. "It never fails; you always give in to that look!"

"Shut up," Banjo growled, regaining his composure.

A few minutes later, they reached the end of the lane, where a large gate and many thorn bushes sealed off the estate from the outside world.

"Wow," Kazooie commented. "Someone doesn't like visitors!"

"Well, no one's home, let's go now, Tooty!" Banjo quickly urged, lightly tugging on her arm.

"But Banjo!" she whined again, pulling away. "This is the last house, you promised!"

Banjo sighed in frustration, approaching the gate intercom slowly...

...while meanwhile, a certain someone watched the scene unfold in a pool of green slime, gleefully cackling.

"Yes, that's it!" she hissed in delight. "A little closer if you will..."

Unaware that they were being watched, Banjo was about to press a button on the intercom pad, when suddenly, the gate slowly creaked open. Banjo's eyes slightly widened in terror.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," Kazooie reconsidered.

Banjo looked inside past the gates to glance fearfully at a huge, gloomy mansion surrounded by a yard that hadn't been tended for years, it seemed.

"Um... Tooty, y-you wait here. Me and Kazooie are gonna check the place out."

It seemed like an odd request, but Tooty slowly nodded. As Banjo stepped inside the gates cautiously, Kazooie gave him a puzzled look.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"Kazooie, look at the mansion and tell me if I'm crazy."

The crimson bird looked up at it, and in realization she gasped, "Mad Monster Mansion!"

"Exactly." Banjo sighed, wishing he was just crazy.

"It looks almost just like it!"

"TOO much like it. We can't risk Tooty's safety, but it won't hurt to check around to see if it's safe."

The person watching cackled in amusement. "That's what you think, foolish bear!" She grew excited as the duo slowly approached the porch. "Yes, yes, that's it, you two fools! Closer, closer, you're almost there!"

The old, wooden porch creaked and sighed under Banjo's padded feet. Slowly, he approached the heavy door, stepping on the "UN-welcome" mat. He soon noticed that his backpack was shaking.

"Kazooie? You okay?"

"I'm f-fine! Just keep going!" replied a shaky voice.

The figure grinned manically. "Yes, _yes!_"

Banjo slowly reached for the scratched-up doorknob...

"_NOW!_"

A loud clang through the yard, causing the two to jump in surprise. They turned sharply to find the large gates were sealed shut tightly. And on them was the painfully familiar face of...

"Grunty!" the two exclaimed.

The cackle of hers they had come to recognize echoed as soon as the gates' clanging sound faded.

"You buffoons!" her scratchy voice cackled. "You've fallen directly into my trap, and now you must endure a night of terror inside my mansion! HA!"

Kazooie grew angry. "You crooked hag! Come and fight us face-to-face, coward!"

But this only proved to add onto Gruntilda's amusement, as her maniacal laughter slowly faded, and they greeted with the howling wind.

Banjo sank in despair, sitting on the front porch and holding his head in withdrawn yet complete frustration.

Kazooie growled, then sighed. "Whadda we do now?"

"I don't know, Kazooie." The bear massaged his forehead tiredly. "We got all night here..."

"There's no way of getting out..."

"...And Gruntilda is watching our every move." Banjo finished, staring out longingly at the gate.

"So..." Kazooie looked in the opposite direction, up at the mansion. "Wanna go inside? I mean, we already know the place, so there won't be any surprises..."

Banjo looked up at Kazooie skeptically. "Kazooie, going inside is exactly what Gruntilda _wants_ us to do!" He looked forward again. "We'll stay right here on this porch all night if we have to."

It seemed decisive enough, but suddenly, a thundering boom echoed up in the sky, and a drop of moisture plinked on Banjo's black leathery nose.

"Oh, no, you gotta be kidding me!"

As a sudden burst of rain fell down upon the two, Kazooie dove into the safety of her backpack.

"I don't think it's kidding ya, Banjo!" she cried out above the rushing rain. "Come on, let's get inside!"

Drenched in rain water, Banjo quickly pushed the front door open, and the two entered the mansion...

* * *

A/N: Ooh, this'll be fun! Mad Monster Mansion's my favorite level in the first game! And, yes, this was written last year, so it's not my BEST work, but it's certainly better than "Night in the Graveyard," THAT'S for sure. Well, please review! 


	2. Be Our Guest

A/N: Aw, you like it! You really like it! Yay! Well... here's chapter two! Yeah! Alright!

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 2: Be Our Guest...

* * *

Banjo quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind them to keep out the cold. He shook himself to rid the wetness from his fur, and Kazooie ruffled her feathers.

"Well, that rain sure came at a bad time," Kazooie commented.

Banjo sighed. "Gruntilda summoned that rain, Kazooie. Isn't it obvious?"

But Kazooie didn't answer, as she was the first to examine their surroundings. "Er... Banjo..."

Banjo looked forward and glanced around this new room fearfully. It seemed to be a large foyer, with a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The room itself was old and dusty, with mucky furniture and peeling wallpaper. Candleholders held bright green flames, casting eerie shadows on the wall. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, with tiny crystals that rang at the slightest movement. Goosebumps began rising above the bear's skin as he took one of the candleholders into his paw for light.

"W-well," he managed to choke out. "It's... different..."

"Grunty must've finally fixed up the place," Kazooie deducted. "I mean, last time we came, all the windows were boarded up. But now..."

"Yeah," Banjo agreed, slowly approaching the staircase. "But I have a feeling she fixed it up just for our arrival..." He was chilled by his own words. "Be careful, okay, Kazooie?"

Kazooie nodded slowly, extending a wing over his shoulder in anticipation.

Cautiously, Banjo began his ascent up the staircase with one paw riding up the smooth mahogany railing. Each wooden step creaked under his weight, threatening to give way. The green candles cast shadows over Banjo's furry face and Kazooie's beak, enveloping them and their surroundings in a greenish glow.

Reaching the top, Banjo pushed open a large oak door into another room, bringing green light into the otherwise dark room. Several paintings of various creatures and monsters lined the wall, and red drapes hung from every wall in all their sophistication. Fancy furniture sat quietly in different parts of the room.

"Looks like a parlor," said Banjo, stepping into the room. The purple carpet was soft and plush under his feet.

"Oh, man, it looks creepy..." Kazooie shivered.

Suddenly, a cold wind fought its way inside through a cracked window, carrying brown crispy leaves in a rotating circle. It blew its chilly breath around the duo, blowing out the candlelight and returning pitch blackness to the parlor.

"B-B-BANJO!"

"OW! Kazooie, don't screech directly into my ear like that!"

"Sorry, but... I'M SCARED!"

"You don't think I AM?"

Suddenly the two could hear dreadful words around them, with each phrase from a different voice.

"Whoever enters this mansion..." Banjo's body flinched.

"Shall be our eternal guest..." Kazooie began shaking.

"And you are next..." Banjo's breath became short.

"They are coming after you..." Kazooie's heart skipped a beat.

"They will scare you..." They both turned sharply.

"They will torture you..." They became lost.

"And they will kill you..." They felt defenseless.

"Are you afraid, little bear and bird? _Are you?_"

More and more horrifying words emerged from every side of the pitch-dark room. Banjo searched frantically for the door, and tripped the floor in his desperation. As he sat on the ground, the two were trembling like crazy, but the agony went on...

"There's no way out..."

"No hiding and no escape..."

"Enjoy your stay, foolish ones..."

"_BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!_"

A clash of lightening nearly caused the duo to jump out of their skin. The candlestick clattered to the floor as it slipped out of Banjo's sweaty grasp. Suddenly, the blackness was pierced by three green, glowing balls of gas. Slowly, they formed into the structure of abnormal creatures, with menacing looks on their goblin-like faces.

"...!" Kazooie's breath was caught short in fear. "G...GH... _GHOSTS!_"

The three monsters screeched in delight.

"_WAH!_" Both the bear and bird shrieked in terror as Banjo bolted off the floor and ran in the opposite direction of the ghosts. He rammed painfully into many pieces of furniture, bruising his knees and elbows. Finally reaching the opposite wall, his paw miraculously found a doorknob, and he quickly flew the door open and slammed it behind him milliseconds later. The cackles died away and they were met once again with silence.

Banjo sighed heavily in relief, slumping to the carpeted floor, raising a paw to his sweating brow. He felt wings flank his neck as Kazooie held him close, fear shining in her emerald green eyes.

"B-Banjo..." she breathed quietly.

"Are you alright, Kazooie?"

"Uh-huh..."

Banjo allowed themselves a moment of rest before he scanned their new surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized they were inside a long hallway with an endless amount of doors and unlit lamps. The wallpaper was a striped print of purple and green; Grunty's preferred choices of color, it seemed.

Finally getting to his feet, Banjo took one of the many oil lamps from the tables. "Kazooie, Fire Egg," he instructed gently.

Kazooie quickly coughed up one of her Fire Eggs into the lamp, and it instantly lit up the hall with a familiar, comforting orange glow. Banjo lifted it carefully, holding it out in front of them. Spying a door on the wall, he approached it and slowly clutched and turned the doorknob, preparing himself for what lay within...

Kazooie sat with her beak settling on his tense shoulder, awaiting whatever lay past the old oak door...

* * *

A/N: Yep, it's a different mansion this time, but just as kewl. I got the layout idea from Luigi's Mansion (awesome Halloween game, if you haven't played it, play it now, in the dark). Spooky things to come along, so please review. Man, I love Halloween. :) 


	3. Deadly Nightmares

A/N: Hello, again! ...Um, I have nothing else more to say, so... Chappie time!

* * *

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 3: Deadly Nightmares

Orange light flooded the walls of the master bedroom as the door cracked open. Banjo quickly peeked in first, seeing nothing but drawers, cabinets, and a great bed in the center of the back wall. No sign of any abnormal creatures.

"It's safe," Banjo sighed, pushing the rest of the door open and letting Kazooie peek in herself. Comforted, she slowly climbed out of the backpack to stretch her long legs; she really needed to, but it was difficult since they were shaking do much from fear.

"What now, Banjo?" she asked quietly, watching the bear place the oil lamp down on a table.

"We should try out best to stay in one room. It'll be dangerous to roam around aimlessly," he reasoned, taking a seat on the bed's purple blankets. Kazooie quickly sat next to him, and the green drapes drooped over them.

"Okay."

Banjo looked down at the soft, velvety cloth as he ran his paw gently through it. It looked so plush and comfortable... And those pillows... Banjo yawned, exhausted beyond belief. The more he looked at the bed, the more his tired body demanded rest. Finally, he gave in, and flopped down on the bed, enjoying the company of the soft and feathery pillow.

A little surprised by the sudden movement, Kazooie turned and blinked down at him. "Banjo...?"

But the bear was beyond hearing, already deep in sleep...

_Inky blackness covered the dark realms of his mind at first, but then it slowly faded to that of a clear, spring afternoon in Spiral Mountain. A warm breeze kissed his furry face as he laid in the soft grass in content, staring up into the bright blue skies._

In his sleep, Banjo softly smiled, comforted by the calm dream.

_He heard the giggling of a child nearby, and he sat up to see Tooty dashing toward him gleefully. She flew into his arms laughing, hugging her brother tightly. Banjo returned the graciously, happy for her safety. _

Banjo hugged the pillow tightly, sighing dreamily.

_The simple bliss only lasted so long, though, as he began to hear an all-too-familiar cackle that dreaded him so. Instantly, Tooty evaporated from his arms, and the blue skies turned dark. _

Banjo cringed softly, firmly grasping the pillows. Something was going wrong.

_"Tooty!" he cried, quickly getting to his feet. The maniacal laughter continued as he looked around frantically. "Gruntilda! Where are you?"_

_"All around you, foolish bear!"_

_Suddenly, the grass disappeared under his feet, and a circle of fire surrounded him, and from the flames came at least ten to twenty Gruntildas, looming over him like giants. Their metallic cackles nearly blew his eardrums out, then the largest one in front of him delivered the first blow: a vicious kick to the abdomen. Surprisingly, he could actually feel the flash of pain as he collapsed to his knees, coughing. _

_What followed as all the Gruntildas jumped on top of him was a brutal beating much too vicious to describe. Banjo was blinded by fear, but he could feel the punches and the boots thrusting into him, the fingernails clawing into his skin, the mocking laughter echoing in his aching head. The agony went on, and he couldn't keep up much longer..._

"BANJO! BANJO, WAKE UP!" Kazooie shouted desperately, shaking him back and forth. She became more horrified as more cuts and bruises appeared out of nowhere on his body. A pained look crossed his face as he appeared to be struggling viciously for his life.

Finally, after trying everything else, Kazooie pecked her partner on the head, hoping that would awaken him. And it worked.

With a shout, Banjo sat up quickly, blue eyes wide with fear. He gasped for breath, clutching his tired heart. Scared, Kazooie embraced him with her wings.

"B-B-Banjo... y... you..." She could barely speak, her breath caught in her throat.

Slowly, Banjo tried to move, but gasped in pain, clutching his side painfully and hissing through his teeth. In mild confusion, he looked toward a vanity mirror across the room at himself in horror. He looked tired and beaten, his fur a wild mess and his peachy skin blackened and bruised. He had sustained many minor, but painful injuries, including a highly-noticeable gash across his cheek.

As realization dawned on him, he sighed tiredly. "Gruntilda... as long as we're here... she can invade our dreams... Kill us in our sleep..." he whispered, looking at Kazooie sternly. "We can't fall asleep, Kazooie. It could mean our lives."

Kazooie nodded, looking him over. "You look... pretty beat up..." she said softly, trying to sound casual. "Want me to go find a washroom and..."

"NO!" Banjo sharply cut her off, wincing in pain. "...W-we can't leave each other alone! Who knows what could happen!"

"Well, look at yourself, Banjo! You're a mess! If we plan on surviving the night, we gotta get you cleaned up! The only problem is you're so beat up, you can barely move without hurting yourself!"

Banjo's shoulders slumped as he sighed, acknowledging the very good points the breegul had brought up. Rubbing the side of his arm in thought, he came up with a solution.

"Use the Talon Trot."

Kazooie looked up at the bear and nodded, climbing back into the backpack. She poked her long, thin legs out of the bottom, then stood with her talons digging into the plush carpet, moving slowly as to not hurt Banjo anymore. Banjo limply settled, his jarred limbs throbbing a bit, but the pain was bearable. He reached over with a shaky paw and grasped the oil lamp, holding it against his chest. Kazooie approached the door and nudged it open, stepping back into the hall.

* * *

A/N: Alright... hehe, I know took a while, been busy with homework and all. Don't worry, Tooty's okay, that's just the nightmares. ore to come, so review! 


	4. Washroom Horrors

A/N: Augh! I know! I've been neglecting so much:'( I'm so sorry! I got caught up with schoolwork and art... So sorry! Here's an update! Geez, I hope I can get this whole thing in before October's over...

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 4: Washroom Horrors

The second floor washroom was quite tiny, with very little walking space on the tiled floor. A sink sat against the wall, its old, rusted pipes leading into the wall, next to an old toilet with a tiny leak in its pipes. The walls themselves seemed damp, and the space of air inside was slightly wet and muggy.

The door cracked open as Kazooie pushed it open with her beak. She entered slowly, her talons lightly scraping on the floor. She soon stopped near the sink.

"Think you can stand, Banjo?"

"I think so..."

"Okay." Slowly, she retreated into her backpack, allowing Banjo's feet to firmly place themselves on the cold tile before fully retracting her legs. Banjo wobbled a bit, his knees shaky, but he leaned over the sink, shifting his weight over to make sure he didn't tip over. Carefully, he reached over and twisted the cold water faucet on, letting the flow of cool water trickle into his paws. He took a few pawfuls and splashed it all into his face, allowing the moisture to open and relax his tired pores.

He looked briefly into the mirror, but gave it a second glance when he noticed another, translucent being behind them, staring back with an evil grin. Banjo froze in mid-action, staring with wide, horrified eyes. Kazooie noticed, and looked at him oddly.

"Banjo... what is it?"

Eyes glued to the mirror, he asked in a shaky voice, "Kazooie... D-do you see a ghostly form of Gruntilda behind us?"

Quickly turning back, Kazooie peered around the room, not seeing anyone or anything out of the ordinary. In the mirror, Banjo could see Kazooie looking right through the silently chuckling witch, as if mocking him.

"I don't see anyone, Banjo," Kazooie looked back at her shaking partner. "Are you okay...?"

"Kazooie, I swear, I can see her in the mirror!" he nearly shouted in panic.

The crimson bird looked in the mirror. "Banjo, I'd believe you, but... I honestly don't see any ghostly hag!"

Grunty shook her head, still silently laughing.

"B-but she's right th...!"

Kazooie became a tad annoyed. "Alright, Banjo, cut it out."

"_I'M NOT LYING!_" Banjo screamed, startling the bird senseless. Realizing his sudden explosion, Banjo sighed heavily. "I... I'm sorry, Kazooie... It's just... this place has got me so turned around, I...!"

He froze as he glanced at the mirror once more to find Gruntilda grinning mischievously as she grasped the leaking toilet pipe, threatening to pull it apart.

"...What?" Kazooie asked, more cautiously this time.

"...Oh, no!" Banjo straightened up in realization, knowing what would happen if that pipe were to break. "_Look out! She...!_"

But it was too late. She yanked it apart, and the broken pipe rapidly sprayed a flood of water into the room. In literally seconds, the washroom began to flood almost completely up to the ceiling. The two floated on the water's surface as it got closer, horrified.

"Okay, okay, I believe you now!" Kazooie panicked.

"No time! We have to figure a way out, and quick!" Banjo exclaimed, quickly glancing around. There were no windows in this room, but... "The door!" And with that, Banjo took a large gulp of air before dunking his head under the water, just as it reached the top.

He opened his eyes underwater, swimming frantically for the door. He got a firm grip on the doorknob with both paws and fought to turn it, using much of his precious breath. Finally, it turned, and he rammed the door open with his shoulder.

With that opening, the flooding water rushed out into the hall, dampening the carpets. Banjo and Kazooie washed up on the wet carpet, taking in big breaths of air in shock.

Kazooie sat up, looking over to her flustered partner. "Whoa..." she said quietly. "That was weird... Banjo...?"

The bear didn't respond as he didn't even bother sitting up, staring up at the wooden ceiling.

"Hey, uh, sorry... for not believing you."

"Don't be," he replied breathlessly. "I'd understand if you thought I was crazy... For a moment I thought so too..."

"Hmm." The bird peered up and down the hall cautiously, the her gaze turned back to Banjo, chuckling to try and lighten the mood. "You all washed up now?"

Banjo would've come back with a witty retort, but didn't have to energy to do so at the moment. In truth, his muscles ached and his lungs burned, but the wetness that matted his fur down was cool and comforting, and made the pain that much more bearable.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he finally responded, sitting up, slightly dizzy. Kazooie went over and allowed him to lightly lean on her. But not for long, as unearthly laughter echoed up and down the halls, causing the two to freeze.

"...Let's get out of here!" Banjo exclaimed, quickly standing up.

"To where?"

"Anywhere! Quick!" The two ran farther down the halls until they found a door and entered in their desperation, not knowing what else they were getting themselves into...

A/N: Ugh, I know. Short update. Yay! I'm halfway done! XD Please review!


	5. Kitchen Horrors

A/N: Hey, guess what? Since I've been so lazy, I've decided to give you TWO updates! Aren't I generous? PRAISE MY GENEROSITY:P Here it is!

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 5: Kitchen Horrors

A pair of large paws and another of long talons stepped into the black-and-white checkered floor of the kitchen. There was every aspect of a normal kitchen: a fridge, a cooler, many sinks, a stove, and hooks holding pots and pans on the wall. The room was quiet, all but the slight humming of the refrigerator.

Banjo quickly shut the door as Kazooie carefully strolled in, glancing around the room nervously.

"Er... Banjo, I don't think this place is really safe..."

Banjo turned away from the door and looked around the room himself, but before he could respond, one of the many drawers slid open by itself, and tiny objects rose from within. With the moonlight's reflections on their silvery surfaces, the two saw the beams of knifes floating in the air.

"Oh, no..." Banjo whispered in reluctance, holding Kazooie close. They anxiously kept their watch on the silently hovering, sharp cutting utensils, not daring to move a muscle. Then Kazooie, in nervousness, naturally gulped, which triggered the knifes to madly dash their way: their target, any soft parts of their bodies. Banjo quickly grabbed Kazooie by the shoulders, pushing her aside.

"Hurry, move! RU..." _KLONG!_ A knife flew past his head, barely grazing his temple and boring itself into the wooden door. With reflexes they never knew they had, the bear and bird dodged every blade attempting to pierce their soft skin. Kazooie madly dashed out of sight, and the other knives followed and erratically flung themselves like killer bees toward Banjo as he ran along the walls, dodging every one.

But then suddenly, something tugged him back. He looked back frantically and saw a knife had nailed his backpack to the wall.

"Dang it!" Before he could free himself, more blades pinned him against the wall, either on the shorts or dangerously close to his skin that any movement on his part would cause even more injuries, and he had enough already. His body froze in fear, and he became the largest and easiest target in the world. Banjo tightly closed his eyes, awaiting the next edgy needle to hit him, but to his surprise, that never came. Cracking an eye slightly open, he glanced to where Kazooie emerged from her hiding spot under the table. Slowly approaching the drawer, she peered inside.

"...There's no more left."

Banjo let out a sigh of relief, thinking the danger was over. "Can you carefully get these out, then?"

Kazooie nodded, but as she approached him, there came noisy clatters behind her. They both glanced over to see pots, pans, cupboards, shelves, and everything else violently shaking, coming to life. The stove lit up, and bunch of tiny little fireballs emerged, their spirit-like laughter echoing throughout the room. They then twisted themselves in curls of a snake-like flow, creating a dragon of fire!

In fear, Kazooie darted out of the way once more. Still plastered, Banjo's eyes widened in horror as the serpent slithered closer, its greedy gaze gleefully resting upon its easy prey. It opened its jaws, letting out a fiery roar that rattled his eardrums.

Banjo felt the room temperature rise as the fire lizard swayed ever so closer. "KAZOOIE!" he cried out desperately.

Kazooie carefully peeked her head out of her hiding spot, quietly asserting a plan to bring this lizard down.

The serpent got closer to the immobile Banjo until they were face to face. A sadistic smirk formed on its fiery snout, and the bear felt as if he was breathing the smoky embers of Hailfire Peaks.

But suddenly, an icy blast hit the dragon in the side of the face. It screeched out in pain, sharply turning away from its prey and drew its attention toward the attacker.

"Come on, Lizard Breath!" Kazooie mocked, angering the serpent. "Come on, let's see what you're made of, hot head!"

"Kazooie, look out!" Banjo tried to warn her, for it immediately turned and swayed towards the bird. She quickly dodged an attack, and the door behind her went ablaze after being razed by the hot scales of the ghostly dragon.

Kazooie rolled behind the aggressive beast and coughed up another Ice Egg, slamming it again in the side if the face. It thrashed back in pain.

"That's right! How do you like subzero eggs, flame face!"

Banjo grinned, impressed. "Smart thinking, Kazooie! Finish him off!"

As Kazooie let out a flurry of Ice Eggs, the monster shrieked and wildly thrashed in a wild attempt of a final attack. But eventually, it collapsed onto the ground, and the last fragments of fire died out, and all that was soon left were a few wisps of smoke.

Kazooie let out a breath of exhaustion, then approached Banjo and pulled the knifes out that nailed him to the wall, and in minutes he was free.

"I knew that spark of fire would be no match for you!" Banjo briefly embraced her, but the situation at hand pulled him away. "Kazooie, we gotta get out of here!"

"Wha-what?" Banjo's desperation panicked Kazooie.

"No room is safe in here! We have to get out! Come on!" He persuaded to bird to jump back into the backpack, and quickly stepped over the ashes where the door used to stand.

A/N: Yay! More done! Maybe I really WILL have this done on time! Oh, before I forget, Saturday is my little brother Lucas's birthday! Say happy birthday to him, okay? Please review!


	6. Attempt at Escape

A/N: OKAY! If I keep going, I may just be able to pull this off before Halloween! BLESS THE SHORT CHAPTERS! 8D Here it is!

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 6: An Attempt of Escape

"Banjo..."

"Don't say it."

"Banjo, I think we're..."

"Don't say it!"

"We're lost, Banjo! Admit it!"

Banjo sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. The hallways stretched on and on, and they had no idea where the door leading to the Parlor was.

"Look, see that rip in the wallpaper? We've passed it three times now!" Kazooie exclaimed. "We're going in circles!"

"Well, then, what do you suggest we do, ask for directions?" Banjo replied, sounding ticked off.

"Well, why not?"

"Well, you are you gonna ask, the rip? There's no one else here, Kazooie!"

Kazooie grinned slyly. "You sure about that?"

Banjo looked up at her oddly, and watched her as she glanced up at a candle with light-purple flames. She softly blew on it, and a separate flame formed from within, with tiny, red button eyes. It stared curiously at the two creatures below it.

"Hey, little guy," Kazooie greeted casually. "You know where the Parlor door is?"

The flame flickered as if nodding, and hovered down the hall, awaiting them to follow. Banjo looked up at Kazooie surprisingly, then shrugged and followed. At least it was help.

They went down the dark halls, with the tiny firelight leading the way and enveloping the area in a lavender glow. Finally, it stopped by a large door the two recognized.

"Here it is, the Parlor door!" said Banjo in relief.

"Thanks," Kazooie said to the fire as it hovered away.

Cautiously, Banjo pulled the door open into the dark Parlor. As their eyesight had already adapted to the darkness of the mansion, they could clearly see through the pitch blackness around the room. The door leading into the Foyer was not that far away.

"Let's go," Banjo whispered, carefully walking across the soft, purple carpet as if not to disturb anything. They would've reached the Foyer door safely, had not the three green goblin ghosts appeared in their way, blocking the only path out of this room. they looked back to find more ghosts blocking the other door.

"We're trapped!" cried Kazooie.

Banjo had had enough. "Not if I can help it!" And with that, he ran straight toward the ghost trio blocking their exit.

Kazooie panicked. "Banjo, are you insane? _What're you doing?_"

The bird shrieked as Banjo baseball slid under the trio unexpectedly and shoved through the door into the Foyer. Kazooie didn't even had time to speak as Banjo leaped onto the staircase railing and gave a push, sliding down the railing with the smooth part of his padded feet. The ghosts pursued him angrily. Several times they tried to grab him by the backpack, but he'd sharply turn, and they'd snatch the air instead.

The short ride ended with Banjo crashing to the floor, looking up just in time to see the chandelier come falling down above them. The two screamed and rolled out of the way before the chandelier shattered where they had laid only nanoseconds before. The crystals were now in pieces, scattered across the floor. The duo's looks of horror reflected off each tiny piece of glass.

Remembering the ghosts, Banjo leaped to his feet and rushed towards the front door, ramming it open and stepping out into the rainy night. After abruptly slamming the door closed, he tiredly threw himself against the drainpipe, letting the raindrops soak his sweat-coated fur.

The fresh rain weighed down upon Kazooie's feathers, but the breegul didn't care at all as she looked her tired partner over. "Banjo...? You okay?"

Banjo let out a breath of relief, then a comforting smile broke over his battered face like a wave. "Yeah, just peachy."

Kazooie looked up at the shadow the moon cast over the mansion. "Well, we're out... Now what?"

Banjo stood up straight, shaking off the weakness in his body. "Let's find a covered area to protect ourselves from the rain."

Kazooie nodded, shielding herself and the bear with her wings as Banjo strolled on through the pouring rain...

A/N: Yeah, I know. Short. Shut up. What am I gonna be for Halloween this year, you ask? Oh, a pirate. :D Plain and simple as that. BUT NEXT YEAR I'LL BE SOMETHING GAME-RELATED! WAIT AND SEE! And review, while you're at it.


	7. The Ghouls' Last Stand

A/N: Alright, I'm gonna see if I can get all three of the chapters left in one big post. LET'S SEE IF I CAN DO IT! 8D

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 7: The Ghouls' Last Stand

As he backed up fearfully against the back wall, Banjo reevaluated his past few decisions and clarified each mistake.

Let's see... Oh, yes, walking into the graveyard. Yeah, that was the first mistake. Why couldn't he remember that the graveyard was the most dangerous place to be in a haunted area?

Oh, yeah, and second was kicking that gravestone in frustration. Yeah, _that_ wasn't smart. Turns out it was a monster in disguise, and it was so angered that it summoned the rest of the ghosts, ghouls, and zombies from below and beyond the grave.

Now as Banjo squeezed himself into a corner of the graveyard, both him and Kazooie looked on in horror as tens of thousands of the undead and the supernatural surrounded them, a greedy, gleeful look on each of their grotesque faces as they cornered their prey.

"B-B-Banjo! What now?" Kazooie cried desperately.

The bear couldn't answer. The more he stared at their predators, the more he lost hope in ever escaping from this hell hole. He glanced at the ground hopelessly, then quietly answered, "I don't know... I just don't know..."

That's when the monsters jumped on top of them, and what followed was a beating worse than in his dreams. Everything from fists to claws, kicks to bites, struck him with unnatural brutality. He was thrown around the crowded and ended up at the opposite end, rolling onto the damp ground roughly and limply. When they stopped, Kazooie darted over and looked over him frantically, finding too many bruises and open wounds all over his abused body.

"BANJO! COME ON, BANJO, GET UP! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!"

Banjo groaned painfully, slowly cracking his eyes open. His left eye barely opened, for it had been blackened with abuse.

"Come on, Banjo, get up! Don't give in! Don't... ACK!" The creatures had seized hold of Kazooie, pulling her off of him and proceeding to beat her next.

"_KAZOOIE!_" Banjo cried, ignoring the weakness in his body and leaping to his feet. Fearlessly, he jumped into the mess and tumbled back out a few seconds later with Kazooie in his strong arms. Hiding behind a real gravestone, Banjo let the battered breegul lay limply in his arms.

"Kazooie! Kazooie, please answer!" he begged.

The bird let out a coughed and moaned, leaning on the bear tiredly. Her eyes threatened to close.

"No, Kazooie! Don't go to sleep!" Banjo ordered, trying to keep calm. "Grunty'll kill you!" He embraced her gently, holding her against his chest as he shakily stood. "Stay awake, Kazooie! Focus on something, anything that'll keep you awake!"

Kazooie moaned again, becoming limper.

Banjo then whispered in her ear, "Stay alive for me, Kazooie. I don't know how, but we'll get out of here. I promise."

After hearing this, Kazooie fiercely fought off her unconsciousness with a strong will to survive. She focused on both the raindrops that splashed upon her skull and the bear's fast, heavy heartbeats. She could hear his heart racing in his chest.

Banjo stood and faced the advancing horde of monsters, carefully calculating a beeline towards the entrance of the graveyard, then from there to the front gate of the entire estate. Nearly a hundred yards of the undead separating them from freedom. The risk was worth it.

With a loud battle cry, Banjo held Kazooie closer and charged into the legion of monsters. Like a football player running down the final stretch for a touchdown, he plowed through them with amazing strength and speed. They growled in anger and pursued him, not willing to give in to their prey so easily.

Treading across the muddy ground, drenched in rain and sweat, and nearly blinded by pain and his black eye, Banjo ran on, looking down at Kazooie every few seconds to make sure she was still awake. His fatigue body screamed for rest, but Banjo wouldn't have it. Too much depended on him now; both his and his partner's life rested on his shoulders. He had to keep going, no matter what, just as she had told him a few minutes before.

So he kept going, never stopping to even glance back. He was so desperate, not even a wall of fire could stop him now.

Suddenly, as he neared the gate, a mound of dirt grew on the ground as another creature began to burrow up to block his way.

_Aw, no, not now!_ he thought fleetingly, that is, until a pair of large, blue eyes from under thick glasses popped out quickly, followed by another familiar face.

"BANJO!" she cried out, scared.

"Tooty! Bottles!" Banjo realized, greatly relieved.

"Hurry, Banjo! We'll get you out of here!" Bottles exclaimed, popping out of the hole to give room for his furry friend to leap into. Tooty pushed him through hastily, quickly following after him. Bottles went last after he diverted the monsters' attention away from their previous prey by slinging several pawfuls of mud at them. This angered them more, but Bottles dove under and sealed up the hole before they could attack.

On his paws and knees, Banjo crawled through the tiny tunnel hastily, still clutching Kazooie with one arm. It was difficult for the other two to keep up with him in his desperation.

But one statement brought his mind out of his mad panic, and it came from a flustered Bottles. "Well, we're out now..."

Hearing this, Banjo froze, nearly having Tooty ram into him from behind. Out...? They were out?

Tooty crawled up to him, glancing over his shoulder at the bird he held in his arms. "Kazooie... is she okay...?"

Coming back to himself, Banjo leaned against the dirt walls of the tunnel, looking over the unconscious Kazooie fearfully. Bottles took a look at her carefully.

"Don't worry, she's okay." He gave Banjo a comforting smile. "A little battered and bruised, but not too bad." He then looked the bear up and down. "But you don't look all that well yourself."

Indeed, he didn't. His fur had become a complete mess, slashed in many places where his blood-coated wounds were, and his peachy skin was pale. Fatigue was written clearly on his face, especially in those aquatic blue eyes that were staring down at the ground tiredly. But something else was in them as well: happiness.

"B-Banjo... Are you okay...?" Tooty asked timidly.

Happiness. He was safe. Kazooie was safe. Finally, after a whole night filled with both physical and mental terror and torture, they had escaped from the evil mansion. They were free.

"Free..." he softly whispered, a smile spreading across his face as this last thought went through his mind. And it was the last thought before Banjo let his consciousness carelessly slip away, drifting into what he hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

"Banjo!" Tooty cried as she caught her now unconscious brother from falling back.

"I doubt Grunty gave these two any rest during their stay," Bottles muttered ruefully, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get them back home."

A/N: Yay! Almost done! Call me butter, cause I'M ON A ROLL! 8D YEAH! REVIEW!


	8. Home at Last

A/N: I DID IT! LAST CHAPTER! YEAH!

A Monster Mansion Halloween: Chapter 8: Home at Last

Banjo awakened to the soft sunlight coming in from the window. The same-old blue blanket lay on top of him as he laid comfortably in his familiar bed. He slowly looked around, seeing all the familiarities of home. The pictures, the wooden cuckoo clock, the cute little stove, the warm fireplace, even the tiny goldfish bowl. He softly smiled, letting out a tranquil breath of relief.

"Banjo!" a tiny, all-too-familiar voice cried in happiness. "You're finally awake!"

He looked over to find his sweet little sister Tooty beside his bed. With a smile, he took a bandaged paw and held her close.

"I missed you," he told her gently.

"Me too!" She hugged him tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. "When the gate closed, I got really scared!"

Before Banjo could respond to this, the door opened and Bottles waddled in with a tray carrying a few bowls of steaming soup. He looked over to the siblings and grinned.

"Ah, Banjo, you've finally woken up! We waited all morning!" He handed Banjo a warm bowl and a spoon. "Here, have something to eat. Mrs. B cooked it up for you."

Banjo took the bowl in gratitude, taking a whiff of the delicious aroma the soup gave off. Before raising the spoon to his lips, he looked up at them and asked, "Where's Kazooie?"

"Right here," Bottles gestured to the hat rack, where Kazooie dangled in her backpack, asleep. She had a few bandages herself , but not too many. "She woke up about an hour ago, then went back to sleep. She was a little worried about you, and she told us all the hardships you've been through. I'm surprised you two made it out alive!"

_Don't remind me..._ Banjo sighed, taking a long slurp of the soup. He felt the warm liquid slip down his throat gently.

Tooty softly sat down on the bed next to him. "After the gate closed, I went for help. Bottles and I dug underground to come save you!"

"By the way, Banjo," Bottles started. "I should mention that by the time we finished the tunnel, it was nearly nine in the morning."

"...But still late at night inside the mansion," Banjo finished softly.

"Hmm," Bottles mused, approaching the sink and running the cool water. "It sounds like Gruntilda was totally in control as long as you were inside the estate, including control over time. I'll bet she intended to have the night last forever, or until you gave in to the physical and mental pressure."

Banjo sighed once again, dropping back down onto the bed, still very exhausted. He tried not to think about the mind-bending possibilities of that creepy mansion, and just tried to enjoy the soft bed he laid on.

"Well, it's all over, so there's no need to worry now." Bottles wrung a small, damp cloth before walking over and folding it neatly and placing it upon Banjo's forehead. "Just go ahead and rest. You need it."

Banjo let out a sigh of contentment. The coolness of the cloth was soothing to him, along with the knowledge that he had escaped the endless torture from the wretched mind of Gruntilda the witch. Both him and his beloved partner were home safe. Their horrid Halloween night had come to an end.

He let his tired muscles relax as he gently shut his eyes. The last thought that ran through his tired mind before he drifted back to sleep was this...

_That's the last time I go out on Halloween night!_

**THE END**

A/N: WOO! YEAH! I can finally go back to something else! Yay! This was fun though. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
